Ciel
Background Deep within the Raitera Forest, a small community of beastfolks and a few humans live together peacefully. His father, who was a human, and mother who was a cat beastfolk, settled there and had Ciel. Ciel was a handful as a child since he was like an energetic kitten in his toddler days but mellowed down as he got older. But he is still very much cat like. His appearance was mostly from his father’s side except for his eyes and teeth, which were from his mother’s side. As he grew up he and along with the other young generations in the community were taught basic things like how to adapt to their environment and survive. Later on as he got older along with the other kids, they were taught how to fight to help defend their homes. The protectors of their community would hide high within the tree tops of the forest to spy and observe the Blackwatch lumberjacks. It was slight but the chances of them stumbling into their peaceful village was a risk they weren’t willing to take. Through the years Ciel started to wonder more about what was outside the forest. He and his family have left the forest on a few occasions but never too far. The idea of going out there an discovering the rest of Cier kept gnawing at him until he confess to his parents about how much he wanted to explore Cier when they noticed he was acting different. His parent had mix reactions and a few misunderstandings but they agreed to let him follow his own path when they think he is ready. Ever since they gave him personal training sessions. They made his training more strict and harsher so that he can survive, what cruel fates and dangers he would come across. After 2 years of this vigorous training they saw he was ready. With heavy hearts for both Ciel and everyone in his village, He set out from the safety of the Raitera Forest to the rest of the Lands of Cier. Weapons and Power Blink dagger – a dagger that allow him to teleport or “blink” him a few meters from hid original position. But it has a limit to how many blinks can do. Throwing needles – throwing needles with the tips covered with a knockout drug. Effect will wear off for a few hours and makes the person forget any recent events. Ciel has no special abilities what so ever besides his cat like heritage from his mother. He knows his father has some kind of ability but he din't seem keen to share what those abilities was. Besides he felt like he might not inherit that power his father calls "Mind Snare." Personality He is social and friendly with people. Loves to give his big toothy smiles whenever he greets people. Affectionate to family and friends. Like any cat he acts like one from time to time. From taking cat naps to asking for head pats and chin scratches. Loves food very much that he learned how to cook himself so he can make and enjoy whatever dish he makes. He also enjoys sharing what he cooks. He gets shy and flustered when people compliment him but he’ll still give his smiles and will thank you. He doesn’t like the idea of killing people. Which is why he relies on his needles to knock people out so there wouldn’t be a fight that might end in bloodshed. Images Category:Duelist Category:Active